Genie
Genie (who was voiced by Robin Williams) is a magical genie of the lamp and one of Pooh's friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin''. Pooh first met Genie after Aladdin releases Genie from the magic lamp. After Aladdin defeated Jafar and saved Agrabah, Genie is freed by Aladdin and he's off to see the world. Trivia *Genie had his first appearance as a guest star in Pooh's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, although he previously appeared as a minor guest star at the very end of Pooh's Adventures of Hercules and Pooh's Adventures of Matilda. *Genie made some more ending cameos again in Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, Pooh's Adventures of The Goonies, Winnie the Pooh and The Sword in the Stone, and Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range. *Genie will make a few more ending cameos in Winnie the Pooh Goes To Labyrinth, Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Winnie the Pooh Goes Back to the Future, and Winnie the Pooh Goes Back to the Future Part III. *Genie guest starred again in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Tarzan'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free'', ''Winnie the Pooh And The Secret of Kells'' (where he reunited with Ash Ketchum and his friends), ''Winnie The Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King'', ''Pooh's Adventures of DuckTales: Dinosaur Ducks'', ''Winnie the Pooh in Animagique'', and Pooh's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World. *Genie met Simba and his friends in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin'' and ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Return of Jafar''. He joined the Jungle Adventure Crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves and is the most powerful member in The Jungle Adventure Crew due to the use of his magic. *Genie met Ash Ketchum and the gang in Ash's Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie met Alex and the gang in Alex's Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie met Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae and the rest of the Fantasy Adventure team in'' Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie met SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Po, the Furious Five, Shifu, Kaa and the Hyenas in ''SpongeBob and Friends Meet Aladdin. *Genie will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie will meet Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Stan, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Genie will meet Scooby-Doo and the gang in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins. *Genie will see Scooby-Doo and the gang again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster, Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, and the rest of the Land Before Time/Scooby-Doo crossover films. *Genie will make his frist guest appearance in a SpongeBob SquarePants crossover film in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Goonies. *Genie will guest star with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Zazu and meet Jesse and Willy in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy. *Genie will guest star with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Zazu, Esmeralda, Djali, the Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Jesse, and Celebi and meet Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, and Gurgi in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Genie will guest star with Danny, Sawyer, and the Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli) and meet Quasimodo in SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Genie will meet Jesse's little brother Elvis in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home. *Genie will guest star with Littlefoot and the gang in Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove, Pooh's Adventures of Avatar, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, ''Pooh's Adventures of Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'' (along with its sequels), ''Pooh's Adventures of Totally Spies! The Movie'', Pooh's Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen, Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo, Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young, ''Winnie the Pooh Says Let's Go to Disneyland Paris'', Pooh's Adventures of Newsies, Winnie the Pooh Returns to Loch Ness, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Winnie the Pooh Enters The Magic School Bus'', Pooh's Adventures of Jaws (along with its sequels), and Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible (in diffrent episodes). *Genie will make his first guest appearance in a Pokémon crossover in Ash Ketchum Meets the Warriors of Virtue. *Genie will guest star again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Jumanji'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets at Walt Disney World'', Winnie the Pooh and The Magic Roundabout, Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Old Yeller'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Tron'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action'', Pooh's Adventures of Charlotte's Web, ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess Diaries'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Santa Claus is Comin' to Town'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Lilo & Stitch: The Series'', [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]], and [[Pooh's Adventures of Caillou's Holiday Movie|''Pooh's Adventures of Caillou's Holiday Movie]]. *Genie made a cameo appearance in[[ Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Dumbo| Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Dumbo]]. He later makes his full appearance in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Genie will meet Bloom and her Winx friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Genie will reunite with Bloom and her friends in both ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 3'' and ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4'', where he'll become one of Bloom's new teachers at Alfea. *Genie will join Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom Discovers The Secret of NIMH'', ''Bloom Meets The Princess and the Frog'', ''Bloom Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (where he'll be the narrator too), ''Bloom's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'', ''Bloom and The Return of Jafar'', ''Bloom Goes to Labyrinth'', ''Bloom and The Dark Crystal'', ''Bloom's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz'', and ''Bloom's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves''. Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:HEROES Category:Legendary creatures Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney sidekicks